1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Background
Generally, a display apparatus, such as for example, a television or a computer monitor, displays still or moving images. High-definition, large-scale display apparatuses such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs), may provide improved display characteristics. It would be desirable to reduce the width of a front edge portion of such a display, on which an image is not displayed, so as to increase screen size without increasing the overall size of the display module.